


Happy Halloween

by crmsndragonwngs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Excessive Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Halloween Party Trope, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: A Capsule Corp office party leads to a drunken confession, which leads to some confused wondering, which leads to some other stuff.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Happy Halloween

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Trunks asks, leaning against the door frame and looking his best friend up and down. 

“What are you talking about? I’m a werewolf.” Goten says incredulously, raising his arms and looking down at himself. “Anyway, what’s with you and the fuckin fright wig?” Trunks huffs and steps aside, letting Goten into his apartment. 

“It’s not a fright wig, Bulla insisted on teasing my hair to ‘help with my costume’ when she and mom came by earlier.” He grumbles, crossing the room to the bar. “Wanna drink?”

“Holy shit, that’s your actual hair?” Goten cackles, dropping down onto the couch. 

“Shut up, at least I don’t look like a fucking caricature of our Saiyan heritage.” Trunks shoots back with a grin. “My dad would have a fucking aneurysm if he saw you right now.”

“My dad thought it was hilarious.” Goten says with a chuckle, reaching up to adjust the brown wolf ear headband on his head. 

“Yeah, he would.” Trunks snorts. “Drink or no, Ten?”

“Nah, I don’t wanna get too drunk tonight.” Goten chuckles. 

Trunks turns and leans on the counter, the bottle still in his hand, and looks Goten over again. He does actually look very cute in his ripped up jeans and flannel, his nose painted black with drawn on whiskers streaked over his cheeks. The headband and a fluffy brown tail poking out the seat of his pants complete the ridiculous look to adorable effect. “You look so silly, Ten.” Trunks teases lightly, shaking his head. He takes a long pull straight from a bottle of vodka and grimaces at the burn. 

Goten grins and his canines flash, adding a little bit of menace to his otherwise playful look, though that’s not really part of the costume. It’s a full moon on Halloween this year, and Trunks’s teeth have thickened and elongated too, just as Goten’s obviously had. His dad always says it’s his body preparing for his impending transformation, despite not having been born with a tail, but Trunks just thinks of it as the perfect excuse to be the most convincing Dracula that ever walked for Halloween. Or he would be, if his nine year old little sister hadn’t given him the Bride of Frankenstein’s fucking hair. 

“So where is this party, anyway?” Goten asks after a moment. 

“Club down the street.” Trunks replies, taking another pull from the bottle. “Reserved the place for the whole office.”

“Are there gonna be a lot of people there?” Goten asks. Trunks shrugs. 

“The whole damn company was invited, but most of ‘em are probably gonna be out trick or treating with their kids or whatever.” He replies. “C’mon, let’s get moving.”

“You sure you’re done pre-gaming?” Goten chuckles, standing up again and heading for the door. Trunks just snorts and rolls his eyes. 

—

“Hey, cool costume.” A cute blonde dressed as a witch croons, sidling up to Goten and winking. 

“Thanks.” Goten says with a grin. 

“Wow, those fangs are super good quality! They almost look real.” She says, leaning in closer and looking at his mouth. “Can’t even see where you glued ‘em to your teeth.”

“Who says they’re  _ not _ real?” He teases flirtatiously. “I’m Goten, by the way.”

“Cecelia.” She replies, offering her hand. “Nice to meet you, Goten.”

“Hey, do you have a friend?” Another girl asks with a giggle, stepping up beside Cecelia and throwing an arm across her shoulders. “I’m Christine.”

“Yeah, but he’s your boss.” Goten replies with a laugh. 

“No way, you’re friends with Trunks Briefs?” Christine asks, her green eyes flying wide. 

“Yeah, since we were kids.” 

“Hey Ten, here’s your drink.” Trunks says suddenly, putting a bottle of beer in his hand. “Hello ladies. I’d flirt, but Sam from HR is literally right over there.” He says to the girls congenially, and they both giggle like school girls. 

“Seriously, where did you guys get those fangs? Are they the same brand? They look so  _ real _ .” Cecelia says, leaning in closer when Trunks grins. 

“Nah, they’re not the same brand. Mine are Saiyan elite, his are low-class trash.” He says with a laugh, and Goten punches his arm hard. “Ow, what?” He cackles. 

“Well, wherever you got them, they look amazing.” She says sweetly. They wander off then, obviously looking for more appropriate quarry, and Goten snorts. 

“Way to go, dick. I’m never gonna get laid with you around.” He huffs. Trunks rolls his eyes. 

“Dunno why you thought you would.” He says, taking a sip of his own beer. “You came with me to a Capsule Corp Halloween party. You’re hot, Ten, but you’re not ‘HR nightmare’ hot.”

“Fair, I guess.” Goten chuckles. 

“Unless you want me to get lost.” Trunks says, sniffing with mock dejection. “I guess I’d understand if you’d rather get laid than hang with your best friend.”

“Pfft, as if.” Goten snorts, slinging an arm across his shoulders. “You’re stuck with me, pal.”

“You’re the best, you know that?” Trunks says warmly, putting his arm around Goten’s waist and squeezing him briefly. 

“Yeah, duh.” Goten chuckles, and ruffles Trunks’s teased up hair, laughing outright when the other man growls and swats at his hand. 

—

“Hey, Ten?” Trunks slurs, setting his half-full drink on the bar and putting a hand on Goten’s shoulder. “I think I’m ready to call it. Wanna go back to my place and watch slasher flicks until we pass out?”

“That’s the worst pickup line ever, dude.” Goten giggles. 

“Good thing I’m not tryna pick you up.” Trunks growls. “Less you want me to.” Goten snorts and slaps his arm. “For real, though, I’m done. I’m drunk, I’m tired as shit, and I’m startin to get a headache.”

“God, you’re such a whiny bitch, you know that?” Goten chuckles, grabbing Trunks’s arm and pulling it across his shoulders. “C’mon then, you fuckin light-weight.”

“Fuck you, man.” Trunks laughs, leaning against him heavily. 

“Hey, Mr. Briefs!” Somebody yells then, and Trunks sighs. “Could we get a picture of you biting your friend like a vampire?”

“Ugh, why?” Trunks groans. “I just wanna go home.”

“Please? We’d ask you to bite someone else, but he’s the only one here who doesn’t work for you.” Someone else says, holding up their phone. “C’mon, it’ll look great on the Halloween newsletter!”

“Aw, c’mon, Trunks. I don’t mind.” Goten says with a laugh. 

“Yes! Just, like, bare your teeth and lunge at him. This is gonna be so cool.” The first person says, and then everyone’s got their phones up. 

“Alright, alright.” Trunks huffs, then opens his mouth and hisses, trying not to laugh, and leans in toward Goten’s neck. Goten screams dramatically, putting up his hands, and he expects Trunks to stop and pose. Instead, the older man sheaths his teeth at the last moment and presses his lips gently to Goten’s neck. 

“Perfect! That’s awesome!” Someone says, and Trunks lingers, kissing Goten’s neck softly before pulling back. 

“Lemme see.” He says, looking at the phones that turn his way. “Hey, that is pretty cool. Ten, look.”

“Yeah, it’s cool.” Goten murmurs, staring at Trunks, his heart pounding in his chest. 

—

They take turns showering and change, Goten accepting Trunks’s slightly too small shirt and slightly worn out sweatpants gratefully, before settling in to watch scary movies at Trunks’s apartment. They chug soda and gorge themselves on junk food, the remains of which are left scattered all over the place as they laugh and talk and intermittently watch the movie on the screen. 

They’re halfway through Halloween H20, talking lightly about nothing in particular, when Trunks leans over and rests his head on Goten’s shoulder. Then he sighs and reaches out to grab Goten’s hand. 

“What are you doin, ya dork?” Goten asks, squeezing Trunks’s hand gently. 

“What’s it look like? I’m holding your hand.” Trunks huffs, squeezing back. 

“Yeah, but why?” Goten laughs, and Trunks sighs deeply. 

“Cuz I want to.” He mumbles, turning his head and pushing his face into Goten’s neck. “You smell good. Like whiskey and cinnamon.”

“That would be all the Fireball.” Goten murmurs, his heart jumping into his throat. “Trunks, what are you doing?”

“What do you think?” Trunks whispers, and then his lips are on Goten’s neck again, moving gently over his skin. 

“Trunks.” Goten sighs, tilting his head to give him better access and shivering when the older man’s tongue flicks out to taste him. Then he realizes what’s happening and jerks away, staring at his friend. “What—“

“You ask me that question one more time, I’m gonna scream.” Trunks growls. “C’mon, Ten. Need you.”

“You’re drunk.” Goten replies, his eyes flickering to Trunks’s lips. 

“Hell yeah I am.” Trunks giggles. “And I’ve had a crush on you since I was, like, 12 years old.”

“Hey, you’re fuckin drunk, man. You don’t know what you’re saying.” Goten says nervously, leaning away. Trunks sits up and turns to look at him fully, frowning. 

“I know exactly what I’m saying. I’m just drunk enough to actually say it.” He growls, squeezing Goten’s hand hard. “God, I want you so fucking bad, Ten.”

“You need to stop before you say something you can’t take back, Trunks.” Goten says darkly, trying to pull his hand away. “You’re drunk and horny, and you’re obviously not thinking clearly.”

“Goten, I need you to listen to me.” Trunks mumbles, finally letting go of Goten’s hand and rubbing his eyes. “I need you to just… need you to… shit.” Trunks gets up then and stumbles frantically down the hall. Goten sighs when he hears Trunks begin to puke his guts up, and goes into the kitchen to wet some paper towels and fill a glass with water. 

“You okay, pal?” Goten asks gently when he walks into the bathroom. Trunks looks up from where he’s sitting next to the tub, his eyes red-rimmed and his face pale. 

“Yeah, sure.” He huffs, dropping his head into his hands. “I just told my lifelong best friend that I have a crush on him and then puked all over my fucking bathroom. So yeah, I’m fucking super.” He huffs again and scrubs his face, chuckling bitterly. “Must be the full moon.”

“It’s okay, Trunks. Really.” Goten says, smiling when Trunks looks up at him again. He kneels next to him and offers the glass of water, pressing the wet paper towels to his neck and forehead when he takes it and drinks gratefully. “C’mon. Let’s get you to bed.” He says when Trunks drains the glass and hands it back. He takes it and sets it in the sink, then grabs Trunks’s elbow and helps him to his feet. “S’alright. I gotcha.”

“Will you stay the night?” Trunks asks, leaning on him as he more or less carries the older man to bed. “You’re not exactly sober. Don’t want you driving. Or flying. Or whatever.”

“Sure.” Goten replies with a smile. “Just get some shut eye, okay? And I’ll see you in the morning.” 

—

Goten cleans the bathroom and puts a fresh glass of water and some ibuprofen on Trunks’s nightstand, then settles on the couch and falls asleep. When he wakes up the next morning, Trunks is still in bed, snoring softly, so Goten sets about making breakfast, not really wanting to leave until he’s had a chance to talk to his best friend. 

He’d surprised himself in how receptive he’d been to Trunks’s advances. He’d never thought of Trunks in that way before, or at least he hadn’t thought he had, and he wonders if he might have let whatever was going to happen, well… happen if they hadn’t both been drunk. But Trunks had been completely fucking trashed and Goten didn’t feel right taking advantage of that. 

He wonders idly what Trunks is going to say when he wakes up as he flips his pancakes. It wouldn’t be out of character for the older man to just pretend nothing had happened last night, and part of Goten hopes that’s exactly what Trunks does. But part of him is insanely curious. He’d dreamt of kissing Trunks last night, and he thinks he’d like to know what his lips taste like, what his skin feels like under his fingertips, what he sounds like…

Trunks wanders into the living room then, mumbling a groggy  _ good morning _ before throwing himself onto the couch and flipping through the channels on the TV. 

“You hungry?” Goten asks, glancing back over his shoulder. 

“Ugh, no.” Trunks groans, settling on the morning news and throwing the remote onto the seat next to him. He covers his eyes and slides down in his seat, grumbling something about feeling sick. 

“Did you take the ibuprofen?”

“Yeah. Thanks, by the way. For everything.” Trunks sighs and looks at him. “And I’m sorry for coming onto you. I know you’re not… yeah. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Really.” Goten says. “Just didn’t want you to do anything you might have regretted.” Trunks is quiet as Goten finishes cooking, then makes room for him when he wanders over with his food. They watch TV for a while as Goten eats, and he can feel Trunks occasionally glancing over at him nervously. 

“What does that mean, Ten?” He asks when Goten finishes his breakfast and puts the plate on the coffee table. 

“What does what mean?” Goten replies, glancing over at him. Trunks frowns and is quiet for a moment. 

“What does it mean that you didn’t want  _ me _ to do anything  _ I  _ might have regretted?” He finally asks, turning to face him fully. Goten shrugs, not exactly sure of what to say next. A few beats of silence pass, and then Trunks huffs, frowning deeper. “Would…” he starts, then snaps his mouth shut and huffs again. “Would  _ you _ have regretted it?” And when Goten looks at him again, there is an almost hopeful look on his face. 

“I dunno.” Goten answers, and that’s the truth. He doesn’t really know how he feels about any of it. He’s not even sure if Trunks had meant what he’d said last night anyway. 

“I meant it.” Trunks says quietly, as though he can read Goten’s fucking mind, then scrubs his face with his hands. “What I said. I’ve had a crush on you forever, Goten.”

“Trunks—“ Goten starts, looking away, but Trunks reaches out and grabs his arm. 

“I love you, Ten. With everything in me. But if you don’t feel the same, then we can just forget all of it and go back to the way we were.” He says, his expression so open and honest that Goten has to look away. “I don’t wanna risk our friendship just because—“

“I love you too, Trunks. You know I do. But I dunno…” Goten says with a sigh. “I dunno if I—“

“It’s okay, Ten.” Trunks says with a smile, patting Goten’s arm before withdrawing his hand. He averts his eyes, looking down at the cushion between them, and Goten feels his heart twist. 

“Could I kiss you?” Goten says after a moment, and Trunks’s eyes fly to his, wide and shocked. 

“What?”

“Just to see if I…” Goten huffs and looks away, his cheeks burning. “I’m really confused right now, Trunks, because I keep wondering what it would feel like to kiss you and touch you, and I—“ 

But then Trunks scoots closer to him, one hand gently cupping his jaw as he leans in and presses a sweet kiss to Goten’s lips. 

Goten freezes as Trunks kisses him softly, and when Trunks finally pulls away, his cheeks flushed, Goten just stares for a long time, his brain short circuiting as he processes the millions of things he’s feeling all at once. Then the dam breaks and he jerks forward, crashing into Trunks and kissing him hard, shivering when the other man moans softly and kisses back like his life depends on it. 

He pushes Trunks back onto the couch and crawls over him, slotting himself between his best friend’s legs and shivering when Trunks wraps himself around him. Trunks breaks the kiss and tilts his head back, exposing his throat and rocking his hips and making a noise that makes Goten’s cock twitch with need. He attacks the older man’s neck, licking and sucking and biting at his skin, dragging his hips over Trunks’s and moaning at the friction. 

“Oh fuck, Goten.” Trunks groans, rocking up to meet him and clutching at his shoulders. “You don’t know how long— fuck, how long I’ve wanted this, Ten.”

“Trunks.” Goten breathes, moving to claim his lips again. He ruts against the older man and they both moan long and low into each other’s mouths. His head spins as they move together, the heady scent of sweat and sex and  _ Trunks  _ driving him fucking  _ wild.  _ He feels so good beneath Goten, so warm and solid, and when he grinds down against Trunks again he nearly comes in his pants.  _ “Fuck.” _ He groans, then pries Trunks’s arms and legs off of him so he can sit up. 

“Ten, what—“ Trunks starts, alarmed, but then Goten yanks his shirt over his head and begins fumbling at the drawstring of his borrowed sweatpants. Trunks grins at that and sits up, pulling off his own shirt before knocking Goten’s hands away and untying his pants for him. He leans forward and kisses Goten hard as he pushes the younger man’s pants down enough to get his cock out, then wraps his hand around it and strokes firmly. Goten shudders and moans loudly into Trunks’s mouth, reaching to paw at Trunks’s pajama pants to return the favor. “Slow down, Ten.” Trunks murmurs. “We’ve got time.”

Goten takes a deep breath and kisses his friend again, making an effort to keep it slow and sweet as he hooks his fingers in the elastic waistband and pulls it down. He breaks the kiss and looks down, the sight of Trunks’s hand pumping his cock enough to take his breath away on its own. But he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth when he sees Trunks’s dick standing proudly, long and thick and perfect. He palms it gently, giving it a few tentative strokes, encouraged by Trunks’s shuddering whimper to squeeze lightly and match the rhythm that the older man had started. 

He breathes Trunks’s name and kisses him deeply, feeling like he’s flying as they jerk each other off. It’s more sensual than any other handjob he’s ever received, more intoxicatingly intimate, and he finds his rhythm faltering as Trunks’s hand moves over him relentlessly. 

“Fuck, stop.” He chokes, reaching down to grasp his wrist and pull his hand away. Trunks hums and wraps his arms around Goten’s neck instead, pulling him down over him again and kissing him softly. His hands begin to roam across Goten’s back, fingertips tracing the cords of powerful muscle, featherlight until he reaches Goten’s ass. He grips two generous handfuls and squeezes, pulling Goten flush against him. They moan together and begin to truly devour each other, tongues twisting and seeking and playing filthy games together, so lewd and hot that Goten thinks he could come from this alone. 

He tilts his pelvis then, rutting almost shyly against the older man and hissing at the sensation of Trunks’s cock sliding against his own. Trunks moans loudly and breaks the kiss, arching into Goten and rocking his hips up, seeking more. Goten presses his lips to Trunks’s throat, grazing his teeth over his adam’s apple before latching onto him, sucking a bruise just beneath his jaw. He ruts against him again, more boldly this time, and groans as he begins to build a slow, deliberate rhythm. Trunks gasps and rocks up to meet him again, and Goten knows in an instant that he’s not going to last like this. Trunks’s body feels too good against his own, too perfect and hot and… and…

“I’m close too.” Trunks breathes, reading his mind again, his hips bucking as if to prove it. “Come for me, Ten.” And Goten groans long and low, his hips stuttering as he comes hard, spilling wildly onto the older man’s belly. He moves to Trunks’s shoulder and sinks his teeth into the meat of it, arching his back and powering through his release as Trunks gasps and lets go right behind him. 

“Fuck.” Goten huffs, collapsing on top of his best friend, not minding the mess between them as he closes his eyes and listens to Trunks’s pulse pound in his throat with a contented sigh. 

“Fuck.” Trunks agrees, and Goten can hear the fond smile in his voice. 

“Okay, I uh…” Goten starts after a long moment, lifting himself up on shaky arms and gazing down at the older man. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again.” He continues, smiling and reaching up to push Trunks’s sweaty lavender hair off his forehead before leaning down to kiss him sweetly. 

“Me too.” Trunks murmurs dreamily against his lips. “Happy Halloween, Goten. Well, day after, I guess.”

Goten chuckles softly and kisses him again, threading his fingers into Trunks’s hair and scratching lightly at his scalp

“Happy Halloween, Trunks.” He replies between kisses, grinning when Trunks groans and slides his tongue into Goten’s mouth once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never, I guess. I wanted to write something for Halloween, but I was sick and in pain and depressed (gallstones are super fun 😑), so I just couldn’t get into it. Also why I haven’t updated Your Apollo in a little bit
> 
> I’m feeling better now, so I’ll probably be finishing Your Apollo within the next couple weeks. Then I’ve got another Radgeta fic I’d like to start posting soon. 
> 
> Anyway! This was actually very fun to write and I like it a lot. Confused Goten is my favorite Truten trope lol


End file.
